Patricia Arquette
| Image=Patricia Arquette 02.jpg | ImageCaption=The Art of Elysium's 6th Annual HEAVEN Gala | character=Allison DuBois (Character) | DOB=April 8, 1968 | birthplace=Chicago, Illinois, U.S. | imdb_id=0000099 | website= }} Patricia T. Arquette (born April 8, 1968) is an American actress and director, perhaps best known as the star of the supernatural drama series Medium. Biography Early Life Arquette was born in Chicago, Illinois, the daughter of Lewis Arquette, an actor, and Brenda "Mardi" Olivia (née Nowak), an actress, poet, theater operator, activist, acting teacher and therapist. Arquette's mother was Jewish, the daughter of a Holocaust refugee from Poland, and Arquette's father was a convert to Islam and a descendant of explorer Meriwether Lewis. Her paternal grandfather was comedian Cliff Arquette, and her siblings are actors Rosanna, Alexis, Richmond and David Arquette. Arquette is the sister-in-law of Courteney Cox, who is married to her brother David. Arquette was raised in Virginia and California. Career At the age of seventeen, Arquette was first cast in a role for Pretty Smart (1986). A year later, she gained attention for her starring role in A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, playing Kristen Parker. She won a CableACE Award in 1991 for her portrayal of a deaf epileptic in Wildflower. In 1993, she starred in Tony Scott's True Romance. Soon after, her career took off, and she has since appeared in such critically acclaimed movies as Ed Wood as the 'worst ever' film director's eventual wife, Beyond Rangoon, Ethan Frome, Lost Highway, Stigmata, Bringing Out the Dead, Human Nature, Disney's Holes, and Flirting with Disaster. In January 2005, she began starring in her first television series, CBS's Medium. Her role as psychic Allison DuBois won her an Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Actress in 2005, as well as nominations for a Golden Globe in 2006 and 2007, a SAG award in 2006, and an Emmy Award in 2007 and 2008. Personal life In April 1995, Arquette married Nicolas Cage (with whom she would later co-star in Bringing Out the Dead in 1999). They separated after nine months, but acted as a couple in public until Cage filed for divorce in February 2000. The divorce petition was withdrawn, but Arquette filed again in November 2000. In 1997, after her mother died of breast cancer, Arquette worked to raise awareness about the disease. She has run in the annual Race for the Cure, and in 1999 was the spokesperson for Lee National Denim Day, which raises millions of dollars for breast cancer research and education. Arquette has a son, Enzo (born January 3, 1989) with musician Paul Rossi. While filming Holes she discovered she was pregnant. Daughter Harlow Olivia Calliope Jane was born on February 20, 2003. She and actor Thomas Jane became engaged in 2002 and married on June 25, 2006 at the Palazzo Contarini in Venice, Italy. In January 2009, Arquette filed for divorce from Jane on the grounds of irreconcilable differences. However just a couple of weeks later, the couple reconciled and Arquette requested to abandon the divorce petition deciding her marriage was worth another try. However, on August 13, 2010, Jane's representative announced that Arquette and Jane had decided to proceed with a divorce due to “irreconcilable differences.” The divorce was finalized on July 1, 2011. The pair were granted joint custody of their child. Filmography External links *Patricia Arquette.com - Fansite (defunct) *Patricia Arquette at the Internet Movie Database *Patricia Arquette at Allmovie Category:Actresses Category:Cast